


Finding Their One and Only

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe Kate return, Therefore Tony x Kate perhaps, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Wolf has a mate, that the Lady of the Moon has designated him or her.<br/>To find said mate, many spend years traveling and searching the oceans and the forests. Some, never find their mate, as terrible as that sounds...<br/>Most, however, do get their happy endings. To each, their own, and to own it you must show it.<br/>This, is the story of the Alphas' sons and daughters, their search for their mates, their trials and fights and troubles, the Betas only child, their son, his crush on a random fae and her crush on the Alpha son Loken, his love of Serena and her crush back on him, and how they deal with it all.<br/>Also, fair warning, a Navy officer and his Coast Guard wife get in the middle of the fight, and so there comes NCIS/CGIS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overview!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title idea: Are You the One? (tryin to decide how far in to make it!)  
> Beware the Wolves, they fight for the ones they love and their family members!  
> Anyhow, most don't know about the wolves because it's easier that way, and down below the first chapter is just a basic overview of the past!)

The Pack started out in Ohio, in a relatively small town, with the Wolves able to hide themselves. But then, someone found out and they had to move to another state far away. At that time, the Alphas now were just pups.

Years later, the pack came back to said small town, as by then the ones whom would remember had died or forgotten somewhere along the way. At that time, Abigail Borin was around five or six years, maybe a little older, and the current Alphas now were teenaged about high school ages. The Alpha male now, he found a little boy, the Alpha fae she found Abigail playing out in her yard and came to her. The little girl seemed to really like the young fae, and so she gently played with the girl and ten soon the girl had fallen asleep being worn out by the she wolf.

 

However, peace was not to be kept...As the boy was just a little thing, he freaked out and screamed in fear, and the wolf jumped away and rushed off when the Father came out with a loaded gun in hand. Meanwhile, Abigail's cousin had seen the fae and, after telling her, stood in the window as the woman came running for the door. hearing the footsteps, Lissa leaped away from Abigail and ran into the woods, joined by Garry and they once again had to move the Pack elsewhere. 

 

At some point, they were in Vermont, then new York, then they ended up in Washington near DC. The previous Alpha pair was Garry's parents, and he chose Lissa as his mate, finding out she was his One and Only. As she had been the only child of the Beta pair, a relative of Garry's (perhaps a cousin) became the Beta with his mate, and so their only son is next in line to be Beta to whichever son or daughter of Gar and Lis becomes Alpha of this Pack. His crush, and maybe Mate, is the daughter of a pair of Fighters, and has two brothers, her name is Bete. Serena, is the daughter of two Hunters, and more then likely designated Mate of Loken. Loken, along with his brothers Kale and Dannis, and their sisters Bethany, Sara, and Jessica, are the offspring of the Alphas.

 

Here are their stories...


	2. What Happens in the Pack...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the Overview!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is kinda short, my muse has run dry again...  
> Deal with it!

The Betas son, a young male that was named Noire and in his wolf form was as black as night with sea foam green eyes, snorted as he groaned and stretched his wolf body and eyed the still sleeping form of Bete, a fae as white of her fur as his was black, her eyes a hazel that rivaled his own sea foams. He sighed and hummed as he gave a glare towards the spot where the Alphas sons Loken, Kale, and Dannis, and the daughter Jessica were curled up together. Bethany and Sara were off somewhere doing who knows what...Loken was as straight as an arrow, and his wolf had gray furs and golden hued eyes. Kale was bisexual, his wolf was a soft golden color and had blue eyes like the skies. Dannis was gayer then a rainbow, and his wolf was a mix of tan, black, and white with a bit of peppering over the back, and green eyes (you know, the kind with that pretty golden to them as well). Jessica, no one knew what she was, but her wolf was a lovely black, tan, and white much like her twin Dannis, but with dark brown as well, and her eyes were silver blue.

 

Noire gave a low sort of growl as he watched the Alphas children, privileged brats he called them, he knew exactly why Bete liked the oldest son...And he did not like it at all. He glanced over at Serena, the daughter of two Hunters, and snorted as he raked his eyes down her deep brown and black form with its grey eyes...Well, if he couldn't get Bete's attentions, maybe he'd just have to make due with the little Huntress for a while...As though sensing the thoughts of the black male, the brown she wolf growled as she leaped to her paws and glared at him...

 

The gray wolf, alerted to the disturbance, made sure the others were sleeping still and growled as he jumped up and placed himself between the Betas son and the Huntress...Staring him down, Noire growled then lunged. The two males scuffled, and Serena snarled as she tried to catch the black wolf by the leg. Awoken, Bete for no apparent reason other then to be the b!tch she was, grabbed Serena by the scruff and now two pairs of wolves were fighting...As Sara and Bethany were coming back from wherever they had been, one tanned and red and the other red and white, they noticed the fights and snarled as they got between them..'Stop! Back off of each other!' they snapped, showing teeth and their muscles rippling as they growled deep-throated growls.

 

The wolves jumped away from each other and growled as they went back to napping and the Alphas oldest girls rolled their eyes as they laid down as well...Meanwhile, down by the water, a man and his wife laid side by side...At one point, they had been sun bathing, but now...Now, blood as red as rose petals leaked into the water lapping at their feet and sides, and the man groaned as he tried to move over towards his wife and get her up, so she could stumble over to where their towels were, the cells...He, however, had not an ounce of strength left and could not do it...A shadowy canine like figure barked a laugh and took off through the forest at top canine speeds...

 

Woop, woop, soon NCIS and CGIS!)


End file.
